wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Tiexin
Yang Tiexin was the husband of Bao Xiruo and father of Yang Kang, the main antagonist of The Legend of the Condor Heroes. Guo Xiaotian The bond that existed between of two Yang Tiexin (楊鐵心) and Guo Xiaotian (郭嘯天) was as strong as the toughest of metals. The bond between the two was so deep that they swore to each other when their children were born, they would become sworn siblings if they were the same gender or be married if one was a boy and one was a girl. Yang Tiexin later married Bao Xiruo (包惜弱) and soon his wife was pregnant. Wanyan Honglie One day his wife came upon a severely injured man and saved his life. This man was Wanyan Honglie (完顏洪烈), a prince of Jin. Bao Xiruo's beauty enchanted him, so to obtain her, Wanyan Honglie ordered the murder of her whole family, leading to the death of Guo Xiaotian. While not dead, Yang Tiexin was severely injured. Eighteen Years of Separation Yang Tiexin was nursed back to health by the parents of Mu Nianci. After the death of the couple, he took Mu Nianci as his adopted daughter. Traveling throughout Jin country under the name Mu Yi, Yang Tiexin disguised himself as a martial arts performer, while looking for his wife and their child. The Reunion During one of his travels through Jin country, Yang Tiexin met Guo Jing, son of his deceased friend Guo Xiaotian. Unbeknownst to him at the time, he also met his son Yang Kang who went by the name Wanyan Kang, 完顏康, after his foster father. Yang Tiexin wanted to marry off his adopted daughter and held a martial arts contest in which whoever could defeat her would have her as a wife. Yang Kang came upon the contest and defeated Mu Nianci, but refused to marry her, taking her shoe with him as a souvenir. Guo Jing fought with Yang Kang to retrieve the shoe and the girl's honour. The fight only ended after Bao Xiruo came to the scene, but Yang Kang still refused to return the shoe to Mu Nianci. Yang Tiexin immediately recognised Yang Kang's mother, his own wife but did not reveal his identity. Later, Yang Kang imprisoned Yang Tiexin and Mu Nianci. Bao Xiruo came to free them both, and Yang Tiexin went to visit her later on that night to reveal his true identity to her. Yang Kang ran into them and his mother told him, that Yang Tiexin was his true father, but he didn't want to believe it. Death Wanyan Honglie found out about this meeting and Bao Xiruo's plans to flee together with her old husband. He chased them down with his army. He knelt in front of her and begged her to stay, but she refused. The couple wanted Yang Kang, who was making progress on accepting his true father and falling in love with Mu Nianci to come with them, but he stayed with his stepfather. Both Yang Tiexin and Bao Xiruo committed suicide, as they had no hope to escape from the capital of Jin alive. Category:Characters Category:Condor Trilogy Category:Jin Yong Characters